


until you can't get it wrong

by starkesthour



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, idk what else to tag this marty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkesthour/pseuds/starkesthour
Summary: "We should practice. With each other.""Yeah. Get the whole virginity thing out of the way with someone we trust."





	until you can't get it wrong

**Author's Note:**

> loona debuted and i got stuck in a bus with no internet, no way to listen or watch so i sulked and wrote this. so terribly sorry
> 
> some childhood friends au i'm prob gonna expand on sooner or later. we'll see

"Don't laugh, okay?"

Jacob immediately laughs, which really doesn't help the last bit of confidence Kevin's managed to muster.

"I'm serious," he groans. "Don't be weird about this."

"About what?" Jacob asks loudly. Kevin fights the urge to shush him. After a moment, Jacob rolls his eyes and pulls Kevin into a one-armed hug. "Come on, you can tell me. Promise I won't laugh."

Slowly, Kevin extricates himself from Jacob's embrace and scoots to the middle of the bed, crossing his legs and setting his fidgeting hands atop them.

"So. I'm still a virgin."

"Really?" Jacob slaps his hands down on Kevin's knees. "Me too!" he says in a hushed, disbelieving tone.

"What? Really?"

"I was kind of embarrassed to tell anybody."

"I thought you and—really?"

"Really."

Relief courses through Kevin like a sudden untwisting of coil; he can breathe a little easier simply knowing he's not alone, the last late bloomer of his friend group. He smiles, a nervous chuckle escaping in a breath, and says, "I've just been wanting to meet these guys from—online you know, but I'm too scared because I don't know anything and I have no idea what they want or what I like or what to do, and I just—"

"Don't be scared," Jacob assures him, squeezing Kevin's knee. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean, just don't hook up with an asshole. Maybe don't have sex on the first date. Definitely use protection. I don't know. I'm talking out of my ass here. I don't have any advice to give because I don't have the experience for it."

"I've watched a bunch of porn," Kevin admits, cheeks dusting a little. He can't meet Jacob's eyes. _Porn's perfectly normal though._ "But everyone says it's not realistic, and I mean, I've read a bunch of things too but that's not at all the same and...how can I know what it's like if it's not realistic, y'know? I just. I don't know. I'm nervous about it, I guess, and I can't talk about it with anyone."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Jacob pokes at him. "Tell me everything. What kind of stuff have you watched? Or read? Do you know what you want to do?"

Kevin exhales. "So much," he says. "I mean...everything? I just want to know what it's like to touch somebody. To...to have somebody touch me. To have somebody interested. I get nervous thinking about it, like imagining I'm in bed with some guy and he just expects me to know what I'm doing and I totally don't and it's scary to not know and what if I freak out on him and—"

"We should practice," Jacob cuts in, effectively ending Kevin's anxious tirade.

Kevin stares at Jacob. Jacob stares right back. Kevin is pretty sure his brain has just ceased working, rapid fire thoughts hitting a concrete wall, because right now his mind is utterly blank. He's never been this speechless. Finally, Kevin says, "What?"

Jacob is hesitant now when he repeats, "We should practice. With each other. Because you know, you're my best friend, and we can skip the whole freak out with each other."

He makes a good point. But Kevin is helpless in his staring at Jacob—Jacob who's glowing even brighter than the tiny bit of sun shining down on them through the blinds, skin glistening as he moves, the rays clinging to his features in a way that makes him appear dreamlike, like he's not human.

Somehow, Kevin finds himself nodding. "Yeah," he says. The word sounds like he's wading underwater. "Yeah. We could get the whole virginity thing out of the way with someone we trust."

"Right."

"God." Kevin laughs, shakes his head. "I can't believe we're even considering this."

"But it's a good idea, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You're my best friend. You know that."

"Yeah, you too." Kevin laughs again. Nervous energy escapes in little bursts of uncontrollable chuckles, and he tries to rein it in, fingers scrambling around a brimming cup.

"We should do this," Jacob says. He seems calm now, sure of himself, back straight and chin lifted. Kevin envies his confidence.

"Yeah. Okay."

They stare at each other for another moment before Jacob descends. He inches his body closer, leans in, and angles his shoulders. Kevin isn't quite sure how to respond; he mirrors Jacob, leaning first one way and then the other, until their bodies align and their faces are close enough that Kevin can feel the wisp of Jacob's breath against his cheek. It's weird and too close and Kevin wants to close his eyes at the onslaught. But again, he can't stop staring, not with Jacob still boring holes right back at him.

"Okay," Jacob whispers, laughing breathily, and his eyes close and he holds Kevin's shoulder firmly with his left hand and places his right hand gently on Kevin's neck, and suddenly they're kissing, and his lips are soft and hot and so, so light, and it's a thousand clichés bursting and fluttering chaos in Kevin's stomach.

This is not like kissing Sara or the boys from choir he'd made out with in parties. This is uncharted territory. This is sweet and chaste and somehow sexy, and Kevin lets go of a sigh, exhaling long and slow through his nose so he won't interrupt the kiss. Jacob's left hand slides up, meeting his right around the back of Kevin's neck, and his thumbs rest at the hinge of Kevin's jaw, tilting him just so, and when Jacob opens his mouth, Kevin is ready, and he responds automatically, following Jacob's lead, melting at the glimpse of Jacob's tongue, the wet heat of their shared breath.

Strange how easy it is to relax into it, with Jacob taking charge. Kevin's pulse feels like it's racing and sluggish at once, like the butterflies are pumping through his veins and making him tingle all the way to his fingertips, and like his brain is slowly shutting down as a result of his heart stopping completely. It's unfamiliar but isn't awkward, it's actually kind of nice, and Kevin thinks he could stay here forever. Pinned down and kissed until he runs out of air.

Or close to it anyway. He's lightheaded now, but he quickly realizes why, and it's not a lack of air. This is Jacob cupping the back of his head, his fingers ever so gentle as they push through the nest that is Kevin's hair. There's somewhere else Kevin needs those hands, if they're going to do this for real. But Jacob doesn't seem to be in any hurry.

Kevin finally covers Jacob's hand and drags it down. Thankfully, he takes the hint and strokes his way down Kevin's back until his fingertips rest just above Kevin's ass, like there's a trap waiting below the waistband of Kevin's jeans. They're still kissing and Kevin has to fight through the distraction of Jacob's tongue to grasp his hand again and push it into his pants.

Once Jacob's skating bare skin, he loses all hesitance. He shoves his whole hand into the back of Kevin's jeans, pushing down his underwear, and grabs a handful of Kevin's ass, touching and squeezing in a way that makes Kevin's dick throb. Kevin returns the favor, digging his nails into Jacob's back—Jacob hisses and bites Kevin's lip and Kevin does it again, and again, and again.

"Okay, okay," Jacob finally gasps, pulling away far enough to start taking off his shirt. "Get naked."

They stand up on opposite sides of Jacob's bed to take off their clothes. It's a race, more than anything. Kevin shoves his baggy jeans to the floor and whips his t-shirt over his head in the time it takes Jacob to undo three of the buttons on his own shirt. Kevin isn't shy about stripping off his underwear either, not now that it's already shoved down and Jacob's been groping his bare ass.

"Fuck," Jacob groans.

"What?"

" _You_."

Grinning, Kevin throws himself back onto the bed, silently preening under Jacob's gaze. They've been naked in front of each other before, but this isn't at all like a costume change in a busy, crowded dressing room, or a shared shower in summer camp. Kevin is hard, his cock thick and flushed and on display, and Jacob's chest is flushed pink, barely visible through the gap in his shirt. It feels right, though, and Kevin might be shocked at how easy and seamless everything is.

"Get naked," he says impatiently, prompting Jacob to give up on the buttons and wrestle his shirt over his head.

Kevin wraps his hand around his cock, just holding it for now, watching as Jacob strips off the rest of his clothes. Waiting. He's not shy in front of Jacob, he finds, not even a little; it's pretty thrilling to have Jacob's eyes raking up and down his naked body, taking in birthmarks and freckles and skin that never sees the light of day. It feels like Kevin is sharing another secret with Jacob, another tether that knits them closer and closer.

When Jacob climbs back onto the bed, Kevin gets up on his knees to meet him for another kiss. It's different now with skin touching skin, and Kevin can feel the warmth of Jacob's blush like Jacob is an extension of himself. It's addictive. Kevin understands now why people like this so much. Kissing and touching and sex—

"Wait," Jacob says, suddenly pulling back. "Are you fucking me or am I fucking you?"

"Obviously you're fucking me," Kevin answers.

"Not _obviously_."

"Wait, did you want me to fuck you?"

Jacob shrugs, loose-limbed and smiling again. "I'm whatever. We can do it this way, at least for now."

This is a reversal Kevin never reconciled even in his wildest fantasies. With others, sure, but with Jacob? The idea of it, matched with the reality of Jacob's tanned skin and long legs, makes Kevin's brain short-circuit a little bit.

Jacob pulls a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms from his bedside drawer. Kevin raises an eyebrow.

"Do we need that? If we're both..."

"I figure we're better safe than sorry," Jacob replies, shrugging again. "How, um...how do you wanna do this?"

"Well, when I—" The nervous laughter bubbles out of him again. "When I do it myself, I'm usually...on my front. To reach easier."

Jacob's falls silent for a moment. He stares, his eyes dark, pupils wide. He licks his lips until they shine pink. He asks, "You do it yourself?"

It's Kevin's turn to shrug. And flush. His skin feels warm all the way down to his sternum, and he's absolutely sure Jacob can see it on him.

"Will you show me?"

Kevin looks up, surprised by the request. Jacob is holding the bottle of lube awkwardly with both hands, half-outstretched like he can't decide whether to give it to Kevin or not. Kevin takes it from him. It's not the brand he uses at home. He's not sure there will be any difference.

Kevin doesn't want to be on his front this time, not with someone—with Jacob watching. Instead Kevin leans back and spreads his legs, planting his feet and raising his knees, and wow, this position is so exposed, and Jacob is staring right at him, half-lidded eyes fixed on Kevin's cock, on his ass. Kevin squeezes some of the lube into his hands and rubs them together, slicking his palm, his fingers. Drips down his wrist, down his thigh.

Right hand around his cock, stroking absently, left hand cupping his balls, gentle, fingers playful. Then Kevin slides down and teases his hole with his middle finger. He rubs around it, smearing the lube, and he can't think too hard about what he's doing or he'll back out. It's not scary, exactly...Kevin closes his eyes. It's just new and he's nervous, and he can feel Jacob's gaze like a heavy weight anchoring him to the bed.

Jacob makes a throaty noise when Kevin finally pushes his middle finger in. It's only to the first joint; the angle is awkward and Kevin's wrist hurts a little from curling his hand this way, and there's a reason he usually lies down and reaches behind himself, but it's encouraging to hear Jacob's reaction. Nice to know it affects him, at least. Kevin slides his index finger alongside the middle, because if he can't push very deep at least he can stretch himself.

Jacob lays his palm on Kevin's raised knee and murmurs, "That's really hot."

"Wish I could reach better," Kevin whispers. He's concentrating so hard he's not even stroking himself, just loosely holding his cock while he curls his fingers and tries to thrust them in and out. Even a toy would help—fuck, that would be hot too, Kevin thinks, imagining the sort of extremely pornographic show he could give Jacob with a dildo or a vibrator. He probably needs to go shopping after this.

"Let me," Jacob says.

 _Good idea_. Kevin moves his hands and spreads his legs wider, making enough room for Jacob to kneel between them. Jacob slicks his fingers with the lube and reaches and...stops. He's only inches away from touching Kevin, and Kevin can practically feel the stretch already. There's a groan caught in his throat. He wants it, his body wants it so badly.

He watches Jacob for a few long seconds, breathing shallow in anticipation. "Please touch me," he whispers.

"Does it hurt?" Jacob asks.

Kevin shakes his head. "No, I like it."

That's all the assurance Jacob needs; he slides the tips of his fingers down the length of Kevin's cock and Kevin jumps like his touch is electric. Then Jacob reaches lower and slips one finger inside him and it's so much deeper than Kevin has ever managed by himself. He chokes on a gasp and lets his head fall back.

Jacob touches Kevin's knee again with his free hand. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, yes, good, yes."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No, please more—"

Jacob thrusts once more before adding a second finger, and his fingers may be short but they're slightly bigger than Kevin's, and it's just so much more that Kevin can't breathe for a moment. If this is at all close to what Jacob's dick will be like inside him, Kevin might lose his mind.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he hisses, "I love it, love it, more please."

Jacob complies, adding a third finger and twisting like they do in porn, and Kevin can feel every bump of his knuckles. It's so intense. So much more intense than he expected. It's so different, too, than stretching himself; Jacob doesn't know what Kevin is feeling, doesn't know when it's just right, that perfect angle. He doesn't know what Kevin means when he says 'more', doesn't understand that it's not enough, that Kevin wants to feel the ache of a stretch, the pressure and the heat of it.

"Can I fuck you now?" Jacob asks. "I think—I think I might die if I don't fuck you right now."

Kevin has to laugh at the sudden candidness. But he nods quickly, and Jacob takes a moment to move closer, positioning himself between Kevin's legs. It's an odd angle, and Kevin doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he holds onto his own knees, keeping them bent and hopefully out of the way. He hears more than sees Jacob tear off a condom and roll it on, and he nestles back into the pillows, preparing himself as much as he can. Finally, he feels the slippery latex, the blunt head of Jacob's cock pressing against his ass.

Jacob doesn't waste time. He pushes forward, pushes in, steady but not all that slow, and it's so much thicker than his fingers, even three of them, and it's so much hotter too, in terms of actual heat. Kevin feels like he's going to burn up from the inside, set ablaze by Jacob's fucking dick, fuck.

He sets a quick pace, thrusting in bursts like he's jacking off, hurried and breathless, and Kevin's legs are cramping up from being held in this position but it's not enough to hurt, it's not enough to distract him from how good Jacob feels inside him. God, _Jacob is inside him_.

He doesn't even realize he's crying out until Jacob slaps a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, quiet," Jacob says. Kevin remembers they're in Jacob's house. Jacob's bedroom. Jacob's family is downstairs. Frankly not something he wants to think about, except that it sends a rush of adrenaline through his entire body and he flushes red at the danger, the risk of being caught. At home, with his own parents, embarrassment keeps him quiet, but apparently Jacob's parents don't hold the same power over him. He understands Jacob's insistence on silence though, and when Jacob's hand starts to drift away, Kevin grabs his wrist to keep it in place. He doesn't trust himself to stay quiet.

Jacob's palm is wet with sweat and saliva and the damp air Kevin exhales. His hand slips. He's too distracted. His fingertips catch on Kevin's lip; Kevin sucks them into his mouth. He's never sucked a cock before, but he imagines this is good practice, his tongue wrapped around Jacob's fingers, tasting the salty sweat and skin.

Jacob groans low and deep. "I'm gonna come, Kevin, I'm gonna come—"

Kevin isn't that close yet, hasn't even been touching himself. He lets Jacob's fingers slide out of his mouth. Would he be this close to coming if their roles were reversed? Jacob's panting, his brow wrinkled in concentration. What does it feel like to be on the other side of this equation? What does it feel like to be inside someone. To be inside—Jacob. "Fuck," Kevin gasps. They'll have to try that later. Just to know. Kevin has to know.

Jacob grits his teeth and groans and gasps and throws his head back and Kevin is so caught up in watching the rapid sequence of expressions on Jacob's face that it takes him a moment to realize what's happening, Jacob's coming, Jacob's inside him and coming, and honestly Kevin thought he'd be able to feel it, but he doesn't. He's a little disappointed, but maybe it's the condom preventing it. Maybe it's how distracted he was, too. Jacob's cock slips out and that, _that_ , Kevin can feel, because he's suddenly so empty and surprisingly cold, like Jacob really was the furnace keeping him warm inside.

He whines, he can't help it, and his cock throbs.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Jacob says, panting. "I'm sorry, I just...couldn't wait. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I was too fast, I—"

"No, I just—"

"I couldn't help it, I'm sorry—"

"No, Jacob, Jacob, please, it's fine, I just—I just miss it, I miss your cock, that sounds really stupid but I want you inside me again, that was so good." Jacob backs up and Kevin's leg spasms when he lowers it. "Fuck, ow, cramp."

"Oh, babe—" Jacob rubs Kevin's thigh, digging his thumb in and kneading the muscle to soothe the cramp.

Jacob's never called him _babe_ before. In fact no one has. A quick thrill races to his gut and he squirms, twisting his hips minutely.

"Sorry I didn't last longer," Jacob says with a sheepish chuckle. "You didn't even—"

"It's fine," Kevin cuts in. He wraps a hand around his cock and squeezes. "It's normal. Or so I've read. Don't worry about it. I can just jack off if you keep talking to me." If you call me _babe_ again, he doesn't say.

"No, that's not fair. What if I, um..." Jacob hesitates, his gaze jumping from Kevin's face down to his dick. "What if I suck you off?"

"Uh."

"I want to try it," Jacob tells him.

"Okay. Okay, yeah. Sure." _Sure_. "Please."

"Here, lay down," Jacob says. He tugs Kevin's leg until he's lying flat on the bed, Jacob hunched over beside him. "I've never done this before. Obviously. So tell me if I suck at it. I mean—you know what I mean."

Kevin can't imagine Jacob sucking—or more accurately, being bad at sucking—but he acquiesces and reaches up to grasp the corners of the pillowcase, just for something to hold onto, to steady himself. In porn they always pull the guy's hair or hold him down, but Kevin doesn't want to exert that kind of control over Jacob, not when they're both so new at this. He bites his lip and waits.

Jacob waits too. Maybe he's nervous, confidence from earlier already exhausted. He probably is. The anticipation is starting to get to Kevin, though, and he squirms again, tilting his hips in tiny little motions.

"Just don't bite," Kevin says, laughing to relieve some tension.

At that, Jacob rests one hand on Kevin's hip, bracing himself or maybe holding Kevin still, and dives down. No preamble at all, he goes for it, taking Kevin in, sealing his lips around the shaft and sliding down all the way to the base. Kevin's cock hits the back of Jacob's throat. He nearly comes right then because Jacob's throat or his tongue or his glottal muscles—something tightens and flutters around him, squeezing hot and wet, and it's like nothing Kevin has ever felt before, certainly not with his own hand.

Turns out Jacob is very enthusiastic about blowjobs. He sucks and slurps and doesn't slip even once with his teeth, and Kevin can't help but wonder if this is what it's like to fuck someone. Then Jacob reaches down and shoves a couple of fingers back in Kevin's ass and curls and twists them and Kevin cries out. His orgasm hits like lightning, so unlike when he's alone; his entire body tenses and vibrates and he can feel the trembling up to his fingertips and toes. He forgets to breathe for a moment and he loses control of his hips, and Jacob gags around him, and it feels so fucking incredible, even as Jacob pulls back and coughs, because there's come and saliva dripping from Jacob's lips and wow—that's probably the hottest thing Kevin has ever seen in his life.

"Sorry," Kevin gasps, slowly recovering his breath. "Sorry. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Jacob replies. He wipes his chin with the back of his wrist, smiling a little. "That was great."

He licks his lips clean then and the question tumbles from Kevin's mouth without even pausing: "What does it taste like?"

Jacob tilts his head, considering, but instead of answering, he leans forward and kisses Kevin. He pushes his tongue between Kevin's parted lips and Kevin can taste it, can taste his own come, the subtle tang of it beneath Jacob's taste, cinnamon and somethint sweeter. He whines into Jacob's mouth, his cock pulsing weakly, wishing he could come again.

"I need to try that myself next time," he says.

"Next time?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah, so you can see what it's like on this end. And I can see what it's like to fuck you. And taste you."

Jacob closes his eyes, clearly caught up in his imagination as he sighs and drags his teeth slowly over his lower lip. Everything Jacob does is so sensual, and he's not even trying.

"I feel like I need a cigarette," Kevin says, "just to complete the cliché."

"I know what you mean," Jacob chuckles. He stretches out next to Kevin, leaning their heads together so they can fit on the same pillow. Their shoulders are flush and Jacob's radiating heat; Kevin scoots down and curls into him, automatically assuming a cuddling position tucked under Jacob's arm.

"Do you think your parents have any idea what we've been doing up here?" Kevin wonders aloud. He feels Jacob's involuntary shudder and laughs.

"I really hope they don't."

"I was kind of loud. Sorry."

"I doubt they heard you, but yeah, you were...vocal. Do you think we should tell them? Our parents?"

"That we had sex?" Kevin asks shrilly. "What are you even—absolutely not." 

Jacob doesn't say anything for a moment. Then he bursts into laughter, and so does Kevin, mirth wracking their sex-loose shoulders and muscles. "Okay," Jacob says simply, once he's recovered. "Was it what you expected though?" Jacob asks. "Was it...did you like it?"

"I really liked it," Kevin says. It's too much for him to think about coherently right now, maybe too big and too important for pillowtalk. He needs to let it sink in, perhaps dissect it tomorrow in a well-lit room with both of them clothed. He just had sex. With his best friend. And it was amazing. "I loved it," he says.

"Me too."

"We should do this again," Kevin murmurs. He taps Jacob's chest, grazes his fingertips lightly over Jacob's nipple. "There's probably some more things I want to try."

Chuckling, Jacob presses his lips to Kevin's hair. "Practice makes perfect."

"You know me," Kevin says flippantly. "Perfectionist."

**Author's Note:**

> welp that was awful. tell me what you think!


End file.
